Monochrome
by DianaRL
Summary: Alfred köszöni szépen, remekül megvan egymagában, ő nem kért se mostohát, se új testvért. Ők azonban mégis jöttek, láttak, berendezkedtek az életébe és most megpróbálják megváltoztatni. Alfred azonban nem hagyja könnyen magát.
1. Chapter 1

Az Egérlyuk csak egy apró kis zsákutca volt, alig észrevehető szépséghiba a kacskaringós főúton. Annyira jelentéktelen volt, hogy még nevet sem kapott, csak az ottlakók becézgették kedvesen, aztán egy idő után rajtaragadt az elnevezés. Nem mintha maga a kisváros, Bayford jelentősebb lett volna, épp elég messze volt Londontól ahhoz, hogy az embernek sose legyen elég kedve és ideje beutazni a fővárosba, de még pár mérföldnyire volt a nagy semmitől. Mindenesetre a lakosok szerették, elvégre volt iskolájuk, templomuk, sarki vegyesboltjuk, sőt, még két nem működő buszmegállójuk is, nem beszélve a tipikusan angol, rendezett téglaházakról. Alfred mindössze eltűrte, mást úgysem nagyon tehetett.  
Bár azt mindenképp el kellett ismernie, hogy a szembeszomszéd szilvafájáért mindenképp érdemes itt élni. A szilvaevésnek az Egérlyukban megvolt a maga rítusa a gyerekek között, ami számukra kellő veszélyt és kihívást rejtett, nevezetesen, hogy a fura Braginski bá' fájáról kellett leenni, lehetőleg engedély nélkül. Valami furcsa oknál fogva ennek a tulajdonos nem igazán örült.  
\- Alfred F. Kirkland, te kiskorú bűnöző, köpöd ki a szilvám! – mered fel most is mosolyogva a férfi a szilvafa tetejére, ahol Alfred jóízűen falatozott úgy fél pillanattal ezelőttig. Mint mindig, most is mosolyog, de a fiú már veteránnak számít szilvadézsmálásban, így tudja, hogy legbelül a másik rettentő dühös, és ha tehetné, a tekintetével ott helyben kilyuggatná. Még szerencse, hogy erre nem volt képes, ugyanis a környéken szinte mindenkit utált. A kezében ott volt az elmaradhatatlan törött, rozsdás vízvezetékcső, amin a városi legenda szerint még ott szárad annak a gyereknek a vére, akit Braginski legutóbb elkapott, a férfi szadista vigyorából kiindulva Alfred még el is tudná képzelni, hogy igaz.  
\- Braginski bácsi, ennyi idő után igazán tudhatná már a nevem – vigyorodik el Alfred, majd ráérősen kiköp egy szilvamagot. A mag pont fejbetalálja az alatta ácsorgó férfit.  
\- Jones, takarodj le a fámról, vagy nem állok jót magamért – emeli meg kissé a vízvezetékcsövet figyelmeztetésként, de még mindig mosolyog, valahogy megrendíthetetlenül nyugodtnak tűnik.  
\- Látja, megy ez, mint az ágybavizelés. És csak hogy tudja, épp a közösség érdekeit szolgálom – jelenti ki nagy komolyan Alfred, miközben lassan elkezd a kerítés felé araszolni.  
\- Na, te csirkefogó, erre aztán befizetek – morogja Braginski az orra alatt, de a fiú még így is meghallja.  
\- Nos, ha ez a szilva ittmaradna, mindenféle vadállatok jönnének rá, madarak, méhek, és most képzelje el, hogy a madárcsicsergéstől nem bírna aludni, és felfordulna végkimerülésben, vagy épp megcsípné egy méhraj és belehalna, és akkor mi lenne velünk maga nélkül?  
\- Ne nyalizz, Jones, nem áll jól, és még meg sem hat – jelenti ki Braginski nyugodtan, de Alfred ekkor már a kerítésen van.  
\- Hát, köszönöm ezt a tartalmas beszélgetést, de sajnos búcsúznom kell – int álszomorúan búcsút a fiú, majd rugaszkodik, és egy pillanat múlva már a bejárójukon iszkol befelé, majdhogynem fellökve az apját.  
\- Szemtelen kölyke! – kiált utána Braginski, majd észrevéve Arthurt felé indult.  
\- Kirkland, beszédem lenne magával – lép mosolyogva a férfihez, majd kedélyesen kezet ráz vele. Arthurt kirázza a hideg a másik érintésétől.  
\- Már megint?  
\- A héten ötödszörre, pedig még csak szerda van. Csinálnia kéne valamit a kölykével, mert így rövid úton javítóintézetben találhatja magát – teszi hozzá rosszindulatúan Braginski, mire a másik csak megforgatja a szemét.  
\- Kamasz, majd kinövi. Tudja, milyenek a gyerekek – próbál Arthur gyorsan megszabadulni a szomszédjától, de sikertelenül.  
\- Még ha megmondta volna neki, hogy hamarosan, hm… bővül a család, megérteném, de így? – csóválja meg mesterkélten a fejét Braginski, mire Arthur meredten néz rá, még pislogni is elfelejt, csak a szája nyílik el kissé.  
\- De hát honnan, vagyis… mi a fene?  
\- Kissé nem ártana diszkrétebbnek lennie, drága szomszéd – paskolja meg jóindulatúan Arthur vállát, amitől a férfi térde kissé megroggyan, majd elindul, de félúton még visszaszól. – Ne aggódjon, a kölyöknek nem említettem, de jobban járna, ha mihamarabb közölné vele. Péntek már mindjárt itt van.  
\- Barom, kotnyeleskedő ruszki – motyogta Arthur, amikor a másik már bement a házba, majd a fia után indult.

Alfred saját kis birodalmában úgy tűnt, mintha sose sütne a nap. Az ablakokat a nap huszonnégy órájában redőnyök takarták, és ha egy kósza fénysugár véletlenül be is tévedt volna, a sötét falak rögtön elnyelik. A fiú egyedül az egyik falnak kegyelmezett meg, és teleragasztgatta különféle poszterekkel híres rockbandákról és a kedvenc filmjeiről, amikre Arthur nem felejtett el legalább hetente egyszer megjegyzéseket tenni.  
A szobában az egyetlen fényforrás most is az asztalon heverő laptop, a képernyő halvány derengésként tükröződik Alfred arcán, ahogy enyhén kidugott nyelvvel, erősen koncentrálva ül, aprókat mozgatva az egéren, le sem véve a szemét a készülő rajzról. Egyedül akkor zökken ki, amikor sebesen villogva felugrik egy ablak, jelezve, hogy üzenete érkezett.  
_aurora_borealis szia, zavarlak?_  
_mysweetfreedom ugyan dehogy. mi van veled?  
_Alfred halványan elmosolyodik, majd érdeklődve közelebb hajol a képernyőhöz.  
_aurora_borealis pakolok. apa megint talált valami szerencsétlent, aki sikeresen elrabolta a szívét, szal költözünk._  
_mysweetfreedom nem két hónapja házasodott össze valami francia nővel?_  
_aurora_borealis ugyan, végül csak másfél hétig bírták egymás mellett._  
_aurora_borealis bocs, de jön apa, valszeg már megint a művészet szépségeiről akar monológot tartani. megőrülök tőle._  
_mysweetfreedom úgy hallom, itt is Arthur-veszély van. kitartás, és szorítok a költözéshez._  
_aurora_borealis kösz, neked meg… jó túlélést._  
Alfred pont abban a pillanatban csapja le a laptop fedelét, amikor nyílik az ajtó, és Arthur borzas haja megjelenik a látókörében. A férfi kivételesen nem tesz megjegyzést sem a leengedett rolóra, sem a tornádópusztításnak ható rendetlenségre, sem a porsárkánytenyészetre az ágy alatt, így Alfred biztos benne, hogy nagy a baj.  
\- Al, beszélnünk kell – jelenti ki érzelemmentes hangon Arthur, majd szó nélkül odébbrak egy kétes tisztaságú pólót, és leül a fiú ágyára.  
\- Feltűnt az az ír rokonod? Will bácsi látogatóba jön? Újra meghalt a nagyi? Feltámadt a nagyi? Mi a fene történt, ami képes volt kifordítani a kis világod a keretei közül? – A mondandója végére Alfred már szinte belemászik Arthur arcába, a két tágra nyílt tekintet egy pillanatig összefonódik, egyikben a játékos kétségbeesés, a másikban a teljes értetlenség, majd Arthur döbbenten hátrahőköl.  
\- Nem… ugyan, dehogy. Bár William ígérgette, hogy idén karácsonykor tényleg meglátogat minket, de ezt mondja már hét éve. – Arthur zavartan megrázza a fejét, mintha csak ennyi kellett volna ahhoz, hogy helyrerázhassa a gondolatait is. – Megnősülök. Vagyis nem, csak… - Alfred azonban nem hagyja, hogy befejezze, ugyanis igen sürgető kényszert érez véleménye kibontására.  
\- HOGY MI VAN?!  
\- Azt hiszem, megtaláltam az igazit. – Arthur arcán halvány, de annál gyengédebb mosoly dereng fel, mire Alfred gondolatban több száz apró Cupido alatt pukkantja ki egyszerre a rózsaszín csillámfelhőt, és hagyja őket nevetve a mélybe zuhanni. Nem hiszi el, hogy mindenki nyár végére bolondul meg…  
\- Hát, ha boldogok vagytok, meg minden, akkor felőlem teljesen oké. – Alfred megpróbál valami mosolyfélét magára erőltetni, de első pillantásra erőlködésének eredménye inkább tűnik torz vicsornak, mint akár vigyornak, vagy vidám… akárminek. – Na és mikor találkozhatok az elbűvölő hölggyel? – Arthur arcán határozottan zavart arckifejezés tűnik fel. – Várj, ugye tud rólam?  
\- Persze, hogy tud. – A férfi úgy néz rá, mintha valami teljesen egyértelmű dologra kérdezett volna rá. Látszik, hogy nem szokott tévét nézni, gondolja magában Alfred, akkor megértené a kételkedését. Nem mintha nem lettek volna néha idióta kérdései, úgyhogy ilyen szempontból el kellett ismernie, hogy egy kicsit ez most jogos volt.  
Alfred egy pillanatig azt hiszi, hogy Arthur soha többé nem akar megszólalni, és már épp megörülne volna, amikor a férfi zavartan megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Az az igazság, hogy pénteken hozzánk költözik.  
Alfred csak ismételni tudja az előbbi véleménynyilvánítását.

\- Igazán megfésülködhettél volna – néz rá rosszallóan Arthur, amikor már az ajtó előtt állnak, habár a férfi haja se fest reményteljesebben.  
Alfred egy egérrágta, ezeréves farmert vett fel egy kinyúlt ujjatlan pólóval, és külön ezen alkalomból két napja még csak a fésű közelébe se ment. Eredetileg fel sem akart öltözni, úgy érezte, bőven elég lesz pizsamában kibaktatnia, hogy üdvözölje új mostohaanyját, aztán hagyhatja is turbékolni az ifjú párt, de Arthur igen gyorsan keresztül is húzta a számításait. Tudja, hogy kicsinyes bosszú, amit tesz, de különösebben nem érdekelte, ez is jobb volt, mint a semmi.  
Alfred unalmában már a téglák között tanyázó kis pókokat számolgatja, amikor végre lefékez egy fekete autó a ház előtt. A vezető felőli oldalon szinte azonnal felbukkan egy szőke fej, ahogy mostohája kipattan a kocsiból és feléjük indult. Az már elsőre látszik, hogy rettentően divatmániás, Alfred kissé feszengeni is kezd mellette a kopott ruháiban, de a másik nem tesz megjegyzést, csak összeesküvőn rákacsint, és a fiú nem tudja már most nem kedvelni. Az egyetlen probléma mindössze az, hogy mostohaanyja valójában férfi volt.  
\- Helló… hm, anya. Miért is van a szőke hasonmásom a kocsidban? – terelődik el hirtelen a fiú figyelme az eddig anyósülésen ücsörgő alakra.  
\- Szia, te biztos Alfred vagy – mosolyodik el a férfi, majd kérdő pillantást vet Arthurra, aki határozottan bűntudatosnak tűnik. A fiú ekkor vesz észre egy apró festékfoltot a másik arcán, majd megcsapja a terpentin jól ismert szaga. – Az én nevem Francis, ő pedig itt a fiam, Matthieu.  
Francisszel ellentétben a fia határozottan a divatkatasztrófa kategória. Alfrednak fogalma sincs, hogy nem sül meg abban a fehér garbóban, mindenesetre úgy néz ki benne, mint egy koravén antikvárius, amin az orrára csúszott szemüveg sem segít. Szőke haja az álláig ér, és Alfredéval ellentétben mintha minden egyes szálnak meg lenne a maga helye, ahonnan ha akarna, se tudna mozdulni. Ezeken kívül azonban a fiúnak olyan érzése van, mintha tükörbe nézne, szinte ugyanazok a szemek, dacos áll, pengevékony ajkak, mind-mind csak hasonló vonások, mintha egy rég nem látott ikertestvért üdvözölne.  
Matthieu mindössze csak egy kócos, fekete hajú árnyat lát besuhanni a bejárati ajtón, mire az arcáról egy fél pillanat alatt lehervad a mosoly. Határozottan nem így képzelte el az első találkozást újdonsült testvérével.  
Alfred csak fél füllel hallgatja a szobájába beszűrődő zajokat, az egyik oldalára süket fülhallgató nem képes kizárni a beszélgetésfoszlányokat, de a fejében dübörgő dobszóló szétszaggatja a szavak értelmét, megfoghatatlanná téve őket. Az ujjai áldozatára leső sasként köröznek a billentyűzet felett, néha meg-megtorpanva a küldés gomb felett. Tudja, hogy a másik nincs gépközelben, mégis jólesik azt hinnie, hogy bármelyik pillanatban láthatja az üzenetét, bármikor válaszolhat, tanácsot adhat, vagy csak felvidíthatja a puszta létével.  
_mysweetfreedom szia, itt vagy?_  
Túl hosszúnak tűnik az az idő, amíg nem érkezik válasz.  
_aurora_borealis valami baj van?_  
_mysweetfreedom amolyan hetes szintű katasztrófa. ott minden oké?_  
_aurora_borealis szívemből szóltál. annyira utálom a péntek 13-at, erre tessék, megint pecheső._  
_mysweetfreedom mintha nem nyerte volna el a tetszésed az új otthonod._  
_aurora_borealis ilyen szépen én sem tudtam volna mondani. az egyetlen mázlim, hogy apa mindenre figyel, csak rám nem._  
_mysweetfreedom ennyire csak nem lehet rossz._  
_aurora_borealis próbálj csak meg jó képet vágni ahhoz, hogy mindenki szokás szerint magasról tesz rád. jesszus, kezdem azt hinni, hogy ezek előttem akarnak nászéjszakázni, vagy mi a szösz, de az lenne a csoda, ha nem nyelné le mindjárt valamelyikük a másikat. na de ne csak én panaszkodjak, mesélj te is._  
_mysweetfreedom hidd el, volt már szerencsém kipróbálni. nekem mázlim volt, bezárkóztam a szobámba, mielőtt a „nagy együttélés-projekt" kezdetét vette volna. mit ne mondjak, azért egy hangszigetelés elkelne az ajtómon._  
_aurora_borealis Elnézést, fiatalúr, de sürgős megbeszélnivalónk van a fiammal, remélem, nem bánja. Üdv: a kedves beszélgetőtársa apja_  
_mysweetfreedom bocsánat, uram, de határozottan bánom._  
_aurora_borealis Még szerencse, hogy ez csak puszta udvariasság volt._

\- Francis!  
\- Arthur!  
\- Francis!  
Újabb átlagos reggel kezdődött a kibővült Kirkland-Bonnefoy családban.  
Francis fáradtan megdörgöli a szemét, miközben majdnem befejeli a kezében szorongatott kávét. Alig egy órája fejezte be a munkát, és semmi kedve sincs volt kikászálódni a most olyan kényelmesnek tűnő fotelből, azonban kénytelen volt menni, ha hívta a családi kötelesség. Márpedig most üvöltözve szólítja a ház több pontjáról is.  
Mire sikerül elérnie, hogy kilásson a szemén és kivánszorog a nappaliból, már a fiúk is lerobogtak a lépcsőn, és épp az előszobában folytatják a szócsatájukat. Mivel úgy tűnik, ott sok mindent nem tehet az ügy érdekében, inkább Arthurhoz siet oda, aki vészjósló tekintettel hajol a hűtőbe. Francis fejében szörnyű sejtések kezdenek megfogalmazódni, amiket inkább nem mond ki.  
\- Csigák. – A másik férfi csak ennyit sziszeg, de a pillantása még így is többet ér száz halálos fenyegetésnél.  
Arthurnak igaza volt, a hűtő valóban tele volt csigákkal, volt ott türkizkékre, babarózsaszínre, napsárgára és libafoszöldre festett házú is, legalább ötven darab. Az egyetlen hibájuk az, hogy élnek, és épp remekül elcsámcsognak az ebédre szánt zöldségeken.  
Francis arra gondol, hogy legalább a fiúknak lesz valami örömük is abban, ha emiatt most Arthur elteszi láb alól. Talán megmentik, ha megtudják, hogy nem kell a másik szörnyű kreálmányait enniük.  
Arthur valójában nem volt olyan rossz szakács, mindössze csak a saját ízlése szerint főzött. Az viszont felért egy jó alapos ételmérgezéssel, érzésre pedig felkészítette az embert egy kellemes gyomormosásra. Épp ezért gondolta Francis, hogy majd főz valamilyen különleges, francia ételt, de a jelenlegi helyzetben ez most nem segített rajta.  
\- Srácok, miért nem mentek el sétálni? Matthieu még úgysem látta a környéket, addig mi megbeszélnénk ezt a kis… incidenst.  
A fiú még vet egy utolsó, gyanakvó pillantást az apjára és annak kínosan precíz vigyorára, majd már úgyis mindegy alapon elindul újdonsült mostohatestvére után. Amint becsapódik utánuk az ajtó, a falak szinte megremegnek a felharsanó üvöltözéstől.

Alfred elgondolkozva figyeli a szeme sarkából a mellette sétáló fiút. Matthieu látszólag sikeresen rátalált szekrénye legocsmányabb darabjára: garbót visel hányásrózsaszín és kopottzöld kockákkal, maradandó látáskárosodást okozva a vele szembejövőknek. Legalábbis Alfred őszintén reméli, hogy ennél már nincs rosszabb, ez a felső is jócskán beleesik a gusztustalanul ízléstelen kategóriába. Úgy tűnik, a másik nem tervez beszélgetni vele, csak pislogás nélkül bámulja az aszfaltot, miközben monoton lépésekkel halad előre.  
\- Nem gondoltál még rá, hogy kidobd ezt az emberiség elleni bűntettet?  
Utólag gondolkozik el, hogy talán nem ez volt a legjobb kérdés, amit elsőre feltehetett.  
\- Nem kértem öltözködési tanácsokat, Mr. Divatguru.  
\- Az lehet, de ebben az emberek fele lánynak fog hinni, a másik fele pedig úgy gondolja majd, hogy a másik csapatban játszol. Te tudod, melyiket szeretnéd inkább. – Alfred nem tudja megállni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el, miközben Matthieu dühösen megforgatja a szemeit.  
\- Hé, Alfie és Alfie homár hasonmása, nem jöttök grillezni? – hallatszik nem messze tőlük a kiáltás az egyik füstfelhőbe borult kertből, majd hamarosan előtűnik egy egyetemista korú, hosszú szőke hajú srác, aki vadul integet feléjük. – Liet húzza a lóbőrt, szóval végre érvényesülhetek, hát nem király?  
Alfred nem tudja nem észrevenni, hogy eközben az említett lakótárs épp lefelé rohan a lépcsőn, kezében rögtön két poroltóval, próbálva orvosolni az eddig okozott kárt.  
\- De úgy nézem, nem sokáig – mutat rá színtelen hangon Matthieu, mire egy pillanattal később Lukas hatalmas csataüvöltéssel az érkezőre veti magát.  
\- Nemnemnemnem, nem hagyom, hogy megint elrontsd! Ez lengyel módszer, értve vagyok?!  
\- Ezt kár volt – súgja oda vidáman Alfred a testvérének, majd magával húzza a döbbenten figyelő Matthieu-t. A kezdődő tömegverekedés eközben még két emberrel bővül, ahogy megérkeznek végre Liet unokatestvérei is, miközben a széndarabbá alakult húsok szép lassan bepotyognak a tűzbe. – De látod, nekem mindig igazam van.  
\- Miért, megjósoltad, hogy ma délután sikerül kirobbantanunk egy vitát?  
\- Nem. Az öltözködésed. És egyébként is, ehhez kivételesen semmi közöm nem volt.  
\- Kivételesen, mi? – mosolyodik el egy pillanatra Matthieu. – A ruhatáramról meg le lehet szállni.  
\- Figyelj, Me… Mo… Hogy a fenébe mondják ki ezt a katyvaszt?  
\- Matthieu. – Hallva Alfred bosszús fújtatását, még hozzáteszi. – De maradjunk inkább a Mattnél.  
\- Én is így gondoltam – vigyorodik el a másik elégedetten.  
\- Egyébként itt mindenki ilyen…? – Matt zavartan körbeint, de nem találja a megfelelő szót.  
\- Flúgos? Többnyire igen. Itt tényleg a világ minden tájáról találhatsz embereket, és hát, az egyéniséget azt magas fokon művelik.  
\- Például? – Matt érdeklődve rámosolyog, mire Alfred hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázni kezd.  
\- Látod ott azt a két házat? Egymással szemben, a fehér és a mélybordó. Ott él a város két legidősebb embere, eskü, szerintem vénebbek még az időnél is, és szinte mindenkinek valamilyen szinten a rokonai. A fehérben Ovidius dédnagyapa él, de utoljára hét voltam, amikor találkoztunk, szóval valószínűleg már nem igazán ismerne meg. Szemben lakik Augustus, mindenki Róma nagypapája, aki véleményem szerint egy fennhéjázó barom, de hát kinek mi.  
Alfred nem gondolta volna, hogy lesz valaha ember, aki értékeli a humorát, Matt most mégsem tudja abbahagyni a nevetést, amitől a fiú egyre felbátorodva folytatja.  
\- Lehet, még te is rokona vagy valamelyiknek, ránézésre inkább Róma nagyapusra tippelnék, de fene se tudja.  
\- Van rá esély, apa is itt nőtt fel – mosolyodik el Matt, de a szemében már nyoma sincs az eddigi vidámságnak. – Mindig azt mesélte, hogy itt ismerte meg anyát.  
Alfred kezdi kínosan érezni magát, ahogy a családjaikra terelődik a szó, nem akarja tudni, hogy Bonnefoyék miért jöttek vissza ide, mert tudta, hogy akkor neki is mesélnie kellene, az anyjáról és arról az öt évről, amit együtt töltöttek Amerikában utazgatva, és amiből már csak az érzések, a végtelen szabadság érzete maradt meg benne. Újdonsült testvére volt az utolsó ember, akinek beszélt volna az árnyakról, melyek gyerekkora óta üldözik.  
\- Kérsz valamit a boltból? – próbálja Alfred terelni a témát, úgy tűnik, sikeresen.  
\- Nem tudom, lehet benézek. Mindjárt jövök.  
\- Cöhh, nem rázol le ilyen könnyen, amúgy is egy pillanat alatt átvágják az idegen fejed.  
\- Újabb egyéniség? – nevet fel Matt, mindig először halkan, majd fejét hátravetve az égre kacag.  
\- Rá inkább ne használj ilyen közönséges szavakat.  
Vigyorogva lépnek be a boltba, ahol az egyik legkülönösebb ember toppan eléjük, akit Alfred valaha ismert. Yao le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy Kínából származott, minden porcikájából üvöltött, ahogy az is, hogy még egy porcicából is képes lenne megpróbálni hasznot húzni.  
Akkor is negédesen mosolyog, amikor Matt lerak a pénztárhoz két szelet csokoládét, amiről Alfred rásandítva egyből látja, hogy francia, majd Yao képes szenvtelen vigyorral közölni egy pofátlanul magas összeget.  
\- Mintha az lett volna kiírva, hogy akciós. Múlt héten még valahogy olcsóbb volt.  
\- Lenni infláció, lenni válság. Így járni.  
\- Én meg tudni rólad dolgokat, amiket mindjárt elmondani mindenki – mondja affektálva Alfred, mire Yao arcára ráfagy a mosoly.  
\- Lenni cég ajándéka – szűri a fogai között, a fiúk pedig jobbnak látják, ha minél hamarabb kiérnek a robbanni készülő férfi hatósugarából. A lépcső tetejéről egy velük körülbelül egykorú, alacsony fiú leskelődik, akire Matt még gyorsan rámosolyog, mielőtt kilépne az ajtón.  
\- Mit gondolsz, áll még a házunk? – néz Alfred elgondolkozva az utca másik vége felé.  
\- Ezt csak egy módon deríthetjük ki.  
\- Ha azt nézzük, baj esetén már úgyis jöttek volna a tűzoltók.  
\- Várj egy pillanatot… - kapja el Matt a karját, amikor visszaindulna. – Csak… csak köszönöm, hogy segítettél, meg nem hagytál itt a fenébe, szóval… ez a tiéd – nyújtja felé zavartan az egyik csokoládét.  
\- Ó, kösz, király, még sosem ettem semmi franciát. De nehogy azt hidd, hogy ennyivel kiszeded belőlem a titkot.  
\- Nem ez volt a célom.  
\- Persze, én is ezt mondanám – vigyorodik el Alfred, majd hirtelen futásnak ered, csak pár házzal odébb kiált vissza. – Verseny hazáig?  
Még így is Matt győz.

Alfred lassan már arra sem emlékszik, mikor beszélt legutoljára bármelyik családtagjával. A nyár számára megváltoztathatatlan menetrend szerint telt: délután háromkor felébredt, lustálkodott pár órát, majd megpróbált akkor leosonni, amikor a többiek unottan bámulták az esti filmet a TV-ben. Miután rituálisan elfogyasztotta a kikészített vacsoráját, magához vett annyi ételt, hogy kihúzza reggelig, majd szó nélkül magára zárta a szobája ajtaját, és másnapig senki sem látta.  
Egy hónap telik el a szünetből, mire Matt rá tudja venni magát, hogy megtörtje a másik napi rutinját. Alfred az asztalnál ül, a tányérján álló hamburgerkupacot pusztítja elég, amit fogalma sincs, honnan szerezhetett, mivel Arthur ellene volt minden gyorséttermi ételnek, Francis nem kevésbé. A másik most mégis meglepően elégedetten rágódott épp egy zsemledarabon.  
\- Minden nyáron ezt műveled, vagy mi ez a megtisztelő bánásmód? - ül le Matt vele szemben kissé neheztelő arckifejezéssel.  
\- A nyári lazítás szent és sérthetetlen - vigyorodik el Alfred, a szájából salátalevél potyog az asztalra és a padlóra.  
\- Remélem, tudod, hogy undorítóan eszel - néz pár pillanatig a darabkákra.  
\- Japp, de nekem jó így. Akinek nem tetszik, nem nézi.  
\- Arra nem gondoltál még, hogy... ne is tudom, benned van a hiba?  
\- Ugyan, ez még viccnek is rossz. - Matt fél, hogy a másik ezt tényleg komolyan gondolja.  
\- Azért lehet, el kellene gondolkoznod a viselkedéseden. Minden tekintetben. - Matthieu feláll az asztaltól, Alfred azonban nem hagyja, hogy csak úgy, a győzelme biztos tudatában kisétáljon a szobából.  
\- És mondja csak, Mr. Életművész, mit kellene akkor csinálnom? Tanuljak? Jópofizzak a családommal, akik le se szarnak? Áruld már el nekem, miben lennél te jobb nálam? Semmiben, bakker, és csak hogy tudd, te is nyugodtan magadba nézhetnél. Ha már itt tartunk.  
Alfred hangjában a gúny saját életet élt, sötét kezei mintha fojtogatták volna Mattet, ő azonban csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, mint akinek nincs ereje küzdeni ennyi hülyeség ellen, majd elsétált.  
Csak az ajtón kilépve érezte úgy, hogy valahol belül egy kicsit összetört.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit igazságtalan vagy? - Amerika mosolyogva fekszik az ágyán a plafont bámulva, mire Alfred csak megforgatja a szemeit, és becsapja maga után az ajtót. Utálja, hogy a másiknak még a hangjából se sugárzik más, csak a puszta nemtörődömség.  
\- Határozottan nem. Honnan szedted ezt a hülyeséget?  
\- Nekem is van szemem, kettővel több is, mint kellene - mutatott vigyorogva a szemüvegére. - Szóval látok dolgokat, tudod.  
\- Jobb lenne, ha inkább a saját családi problémáiddal törődnél. Mintha neked amúgy is kicsivel több lenne. Csak úgy szólok. - Amerika megvonja a vállát.  
\- Te tudod, nem én fogom magányos, húszmacskás öregbácsiként végezni.  
\- Jól van, most hozok egy vödröt, és hordd el magad - morogja az orra alatt Alfred, és ha bosszúsan is, de azért kilép a szobájából, és meg sem áll a testvére ajtajáig.  
Egy pillanatra elgondolkodik, aztán úgy dönt, a kopogás már rég kiment a divatból.  
\- Hejhó, itt a hó - csapja ki teljes erejéből az ajtót, majd tudomást sem véve Matt megrökönyödött arcáról, egyenesen a másik szekrényéhez sétál. - Félre, megjött a divatguru.  
\- Tűnés a szobámból - tiltakozik erőtlenül a fiú, de a hangja már valahol a mondat felénél elhal.  
\- Első lépés: eltüzeljük ezeket a förtelmeket. Óóó, ha ennyi értelmes ruhád van, miért a hányadékokat hordod? - fordul csodálkozva Matt felé.  
\- És a szekrényemből is. - A másik ezt már csak rezignáltan, inkább a rend kedvéért teszi hozzá, de odalép a testvére mellé. - Mi a fenét akarsz tőlem?  
\- Egyelőre csak értelmes embert faragni belőled - vigyorodik el Alfred, majd Matt hangos sóhajtásával kísérve elkezdi kidobálni a ruhákat a szekrényből.

Matt unottan sétálgat az utcán. Francis a kertben fest, olyankor lehetetlen zavarni, Arthur bevásárolni ment, Alfred pedig szokás szerint a szobájában gubbaszt, így nem igazán tudja, mit csináljon.  
\- Hé, te! - hall meg egy kiáltást maga mögül. Zavartan körülnéz, de senki más nincs a környéken rajta kívül. A szemben lévő ház kapujában egy mosolygós, szőke férfi könyököl, miközben meredten őt nézi, így kelletlenül odasétál hozzá. - Csak nem a legújabb Kirklandhez van szerencsém?  
Mattet kirázza a hideg a férfi mosolyától, de azért illendően válaszol.  
\- Matthieu Bonnefoy vagyok, uram.  
\- Ez legalább tisztelettudó - motyogja maga elé a férfi. - Az én nevem Ivan Braginski.  
\- Azt hiszem, Alfred már beszélt magáról. - Matt még homályosan emlékszik, hogy hallotta már ezt a nevet, de arra már nem, mit mesélt róla a másik.  
\- Hát ez igazán sajnálatos - fintorodik el Braginski. - Ha gondolod, gyere be, hátha sikerül megdöntenem az előítéleteid.  
\- Nincsenek előítéleteim - szögezi le gyorsan Matt, majd elgondolkozik. Igazából semmit sem veszítene, ha bemenne, még mindig jobb, mint céltalanul mászkálni az utcán. Braginski türelmesen mosolyog rá.  
\- Igazán köszönöm a meghívást, örömmel elfogadom, uram.  
\- Akkor, ha lehet, szólíts inkább Ivannak - nevet fel halkan a férfi, majd kinyitja előtte a kaput.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis már jó tíz perce figyeli meredten a hűtőt.  
A kezében nagy adag kávé frissen főzve, előtte pedig félig elkészített tea, kakaó és hiányos gyümölcsleves dobozok, a reggeli pedig, hát az lassan odaég, de már jó ideje csak mozdulatlanul áll és gondolkozik. A naptárt szuggerálja, és próbálja kitalálni, milyen nap lehet - a sikertelenség garantált, de attól még nem adja fel.  
Teljesen biztos benne, hogy valamit elfelejtett.  
A lépcső aljában egy kócos, kialvatlan fej jelenik meg, majd Alfred ugyanazzal a mozdulattal és ugyanazzal a nyúzott arckifejezéssel vetődik le az asztalhoz, mint Arthur is szokott, és Francis szinte megsajnálná, ha még nem ismerné ezt a szerencsétlent vagy nem lenne épp jobb dolga.  
\- Arthur? - mordul fel Alfred a szokott reggeli kedvességével.  
\- Valamit elfelejtettem. Mit felejtettem el? - motyog magában Francis, figyelembe sem véve a mostohafiát.  
\- Azt a csapat félkómás békát a kertben, például? - Francis zavartan a másikra néz.  
\- Ugyan már. Az ott, kérlek, a vacsora lesz.  
Alfred hirtelen felélénkülve elkezdi kikeresni a pizzafutár számát.  
\- Vajon miért küldött Artie olyan üzenetet, hogy, idézem: "Told ide azonnal a képed vagy HRGHNG"?  
\- Talán beteg és hiányzol neki? - tippel Francis bizonytalanul, miközben a reggeli romjait oltogatja (ami időközben csodával határos módon kigyulladt).  
\- Akkor csinálok neki hamburgerborogatást - derül fel Alfred arca, és Francis nem mert rákérdezni, miről is beszél a másik. - De még mindig nem tudom, hol van.  
\- Az iskolában. Idén osztályfőnök lett.  
Egyszerre kapják fel rémült megvilágosodással a fejüket.  
\- Szeptember elseje van?! - Alfred hangja valahol a sikoly és a visítás között rezeg.  
\- Kapd magad össze, még odaérhetsz - kezdi Francis kifelé tolni az ajtón, miközben próbálja a másikba dönteni a reggeli kávéját. Az eredmény mindössze annyi, hogy az előszobába érve Alfred csöpög a félreömlött italtól.  
\- Ez így nem lesz jó. Mindjárt dél, hamarosan végeznek.  
\- Nyugi, van egy tervem - jelenti ki Francis összeesküvő tekintettel.  
Alfred ebben a pillanatban kimondottan imádja a mostohaapját.

Aztán ez az érzés nem tart túl sokáig.  
\- Ez a zseniális terved?  
\- Ne mozogj, te most tapéta vagy.  
Alfred elfintorodik, amitől a minta megzavarodik az arcán.  
\- El nem tudom képzelni, miért vannak neked olyan mintájú ruháid, mint az előszobatapétánk.  
\- Néha vannak apáddal... kisebb nézeteltéréseink - motyogja zavartan Francis, miközben befejezi az utolsó simításokat a fiú arcán.  
\- Szoktam hallani, ahogy a hatodik szomszéd is. És ha már itt tartunk, minden mást is - vigyorodik el kajánul Alfred.  
\- Magánéletről nem hallottál még?  
\- Ezt nekem kellene kérdeznem.  
Szerencsére ekkor meghallják Arthur leharcolt autójának tornádószerű dübörgését, így Francis egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal kimenekülhet a szituációból.  
Alfred nem bánja, és az igazság kedvéért nem is igazán tűnik fel neki, mert épp erősen rimánkodik magában mindenféle istenhez és felsőbb erőhöz, amit ismer (nem volt sok, de a szándék a lényeg).  
Arthur halkan belép, precízen elhelyezi a kulcsait és a kabátját, majd az első pillantása rögtön ráesik.  
\- Ez a trükk még mindig nem válik be - szögezi le vádlón, mire Alfred csak egy rajtakapott vigyort villant.  
\- Én a tapéta szelleme vagyok, eme ház őrzője. Ki az a merész halandó, aki szólítani mert? - suttogja a fiú síri hangon. Néha elgondolkozik, hogy talán színésznek kellene mennie, de fél, hogy a ragyogásával elhomályosítana minden mást a színpadon vagy a kamera kereszttüzében.  
\- Ó, nagy szellem, egy kérdésem lenne csupán: hol van az az istenverte fiam és milyen csoda folytán volt képtelen felkelni, miután háromszor szóltam neki?  
Most, hogy mondja, Alfrednak rémlettek homályos részletek holmi hajnali keltegetésről, de eddig azt hitte, az csak rémálom volt. Még jelenleg is annak tűnik.  
\- Ez két kérdés volt - teszi hozzá mellékesen. - Ne sértegesd, ki házadat vigyázza.  
\- Na ne szórakozz, Alfred. Indulj tusolni, aztán elbeszélgetünk. - A fiú olyan arcot vág, mintha épp a halálos ítéletét hirdették volna ki.  
\- Dzsö szú Matt. Alfred szú school... vagy valami olyasmi.  
Az időközben visszaérkező Francis kétségbeesetten az egyik kezébe temeti az arcát.  
\- Nem én tanítottam. Ilyen nyelvgyalázáshoz már tehetség kell - mondja a másik kezében szorongatott békának, majd önérzetesen bevonul a konyhába.  
\- Veled is beszédem lesz ám, csigazabáló! - kiált utána Arthur, csak Francist pont nem érdekli.  
\- Rájöttem! Végre megvan, mit felejtettem el! Szóval... hol van Matthieu?  
Zavartan néz össze Alfreddal, akinek szintén teljesen kiment a fejéből a fiú.  
\- Az előbb dobtam ki Braginskinél. _Tegnap szólt nektek_ \- mondja szemrehányón Arthur, mire a két jómadár zavartan eloldalgott.  
Alfred büntetése időközben teljesen el is felejtődött.

\- Nem mehetsz be terv nélkül - jelenti ki Ludwig megrengethetetlennek tűnő hangon.  
Mind az öten Braginski kerítése mellett állnak, ami még ijesztőbbnek tűnik az alkonyi fényben. A barátai még mind egyenruhát viselnek, és kényelmetlenül feszengenek a rettegett ház közelében.  
\- A hősöknek nincs szükségük tervre - jelenti ki Alfred önelégülten, majd egy lendüléssel fenn is van a kerítés tetején.  
\- De szupererő azért nem ártana - mondja Ludwig, a hangja szinte már elnéző, bár ez nála általában nem igazán látszik.  
\- Reméljük, a szuper személyiségem elég lesz - kacag fel Gilbert, Ludwig bátyja és gyámja, aki hiába sokkal idősebb náluk (kész felnőtt, állással és örök agglegényélettel), egyértelmű, hogy része a mentőexpedíciónak. Hülyeség tekintetében ő az egyetlen, aki képes Alfreddel versenyre kelni.  
Már ketten billegnek a kerítés tetején, várakozva figyelve a lentieket.  
\- Ludwig, én félek... - Feliciano csak a német háta mögül figyeli rémülten a házat. Végülis a szándék a lényeg, gondolja magában Alfred, a bátyja, Lovino, még idáig sem merészkedett.  
\- Kiku, kint maradsz vele? - A japán fiú halványan mosolyogva bólint, mire Ludwig a másik kettő felé fordul. - Akkor majd én fedezlek titeket.  
\- Tessék, ez már szinte terv - vigyorodik el Alfred úgy, mintha mindez csakis az ő érdeme lenne.  
Már senki sem szól semmit, csak Ludwig morgolódva utánamászik annak a két szerencsétlennek, hogy megkezdjék a tényleges mentőakciót.  
\- Szerinted visszatérnek majd? - kérdezi Feliciano aggódva, miközben a tetőre kapaszkodó Gilbertet figyeli.  
\- Még megfontolom - jelenti ki rövid gondolkodás után Kiku, mire Feliciano rémülten egy fadarabot keres és fehér zászlót kezd gyártani.  
\- Mindannyiuknak csinálok egyet, névre szólóan - mondja a másik kérdő tekintetét látva. - Ha véletlen elkapnák őket.  
Ebben a pillanatban nyílik a kertkapu, és egy Alfredhoz zavaróan hasonló fiú lép ki szilvát majszolva.  
\- Elnézést, te vagy Matthieu? - lép oda hozzá Kiku, mire az illető meglepetten bólint.  
\- Kiszabadítottak, kiszabadítottak, ez remek! - vetődött a fiú nyakába Feliciano. - És ők hol vannak?  
\- Kicsodák? - kockáztatta meg az óvatos kérdést Matt.  
\- A bátyád mentőcsapatot indított a kiszabadításodra. Már azt hitte, Braginski elásott a hátsó kertben - mosolyodik el halványan Kiku.  
\- Nem értem, miért fél mindenki tőle, egész rendes ember. - Feliciano a biztonság kedvéért hátrál néhány lépést.  
\- Ki tud ördögöt űzni?

Alfred és Gilbert eközben egy gyanúsan koponyának kinéző valamit néz átható tekintettel az egyik emeleti szobában.  
\- Szerinted mikori lehet? - Alfred zavartan megrántja a vállát.  
\- Braginski korából kiindulva? Legalább ezer éves.  
\- Jó tudni, hogy már régen is ilyen elmebeteg volt. Béke szerencsétlen gyerek poraira.  
Ekkor motoszkálás hallatszik kintről, aztán éles csörömpölés, és Alfred nem teljesen biztos benne, de mintha mellette Gilbert imádkozna.  
\- Kapjuk fel Mattie-t, aztán tűnés, amíg megtehetjük - suttogja feszülten Alfred.  
\- Nagyon szeretheted, ha bevállaltad ezt érte.  
\- Gyűlölöm - szögezi le Alfred, csak a hangja ne csengene olyan bizonytalanul. - Mindössze szolidaritásból. Meg Artie kivágna hazulról, ha máris elhagynám az új tesóm. Az én gondjaimra bízták - teszi hozzá büszkén.  
\- Ahham - mondta Gilbert hitetlenül.  
\- Ti meg kik vagytok? - hallatszik a hátuk mögül egy kedves női hang, mire mindketten rémülten megugranak.  
\- Szellem, szellem, szellemszellemSZELLEM - közli a szokott nyugalmával Alfred a meglátását.  
\- Ember, ha ilyen dögös szellemek vannak, nem is lehet itt olyan rossz.  
A nő felnevet, majd valamivel közelebb lép. Rövid, szőke haja van, amit fekete hajpánt és két hullámcsat tart távol a szemétől, amik mellesleg hihetetlenül világos kékek, és Alfred legnagyobb megelégedésére határozottan nem lebeg. Még.  
\- Csak védj meg, te marha! - A fiú azért még nem lett kimondottan nyugodt.  
\- Az előbb mintha még te lettél volna a nagy hős.  
\- Természetfeletti munkákat nem vállalok. - Azzal a fiú kivetődik az ablakon.  
\- Bocs a zavarásért, meg a... közjátékért - kezdi Gilbert, felvéve a szokásos megnyerő vigyorát. - Nem járt erre mostanában egy szőke fiú? Tizenhét év örüli, épp olyan, mint aki az előbb meglépett, csak kevésbé hangos, bolond és paranoiás.  
\- Nemrég ment el - mosolyodik el a nő. - Örülök, hogy Ivan bátyámnak ennyi barátja van.  
\- Ellensége talán több van, de azokat is meg kell becsülni - von vállat vigyorogva a férfi. - Gilbert vagyok.  
\- Yekaterina. Örvendtem.  
A lépcső felől fenyegető mormogás hallatszik, ami már határozottan Braginskihez tartozik.  
\- Ígérném, hogy visszajövök megmenteni egy ilyen csodás hercegnőt, de sajnos ez a lovag kissé tart a vén sárkányoktól.  
\- Nem vén az, csak tapasztalt - nevet fel Yekaterina, de azért ő is suttogásra vált.  
\- Épp ez a gond - int búcsút Gilbert, majd Alfredhoz hasonlóan ő is angolosan távozik.  
Mire kiér a kerítésen kívülre, nem igazán tudja eldönteni, hogy Alfred megölni vagy megölelni készül épp a mostohatestvérét. Bár jobban megnézve abban sem teljesen biztos, melyik testrész kihez tartozik, még külön-külön is zavarbaejtően hasonlítanak egymásra, hát még összegabalyodva.  
\- Mit gondoltál, mit csinálsz? Ha ennyire utálsz élni, sétálj be egy tanár-diák focimeccs közepére, de ne Braginskihez!  
\- Nem értelek titeket - rázza meg a fejét lemondóan Matt, és Gilbert csodálkozik a nyugalmán. Gyorsan akklimatizálódik a gyerek.  
\- Megátkoztak - motyogja maga elé Alfred. - Szemmel vertek vagy mit tudom én, de elvették az eszed.  
\- Arthur tud rontást űzni, nem? - jegyzi meg Matt keserűen, mire Alfred arca felderül.  
\- Igaz, megyek is szólni neki.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt? - kérdezi kíváncsian Gilbert, miután Alfred lelépett, mire a fiú csak nyugodtan vállat von.  
\- Sose fogom tudni meggyőzni, ahhoz túl babonás. Így legalább megnyugszik a lelke. Persze nem mintha érdekelne, mi van vele, csak szeretem a nyugalmat - teszi hozzá zavartan, majd a mostohatestvére után siet.  
Gilbert halványan mosolyog, mert ezek után képtelen elhinni, hogy ez a kettő tényleg gyűlölné egymást. Végülis van idejük, majd kialakul.

\- Hát van nagyobb öröm, mint testneveléssel kezdeni az utolsó előtti éveteket? - Zwingli tanár úr torz mosolyt villant, mire Alfred szemei előtt hirtelen lepereg az élete.  
\- Soha kisebb örömöt az életembe - morogja az orra alatt, mire a mellette álló Matt halkan felkuncog.  
\- Most, hogy mind túléltük a nyarat, lássuk, mit felejtettetek.  
\- Jaj, ne. _Jaj, ne_ \- jelenti ki Alfred; ő már tudja, mi következik.  
\- Fel a kötélre, jómadarak! Jones, hölgyeké az elsőbbség.  
Fél perc múlva Alfred a földön fetreng, fél kézzel kétségbeesetten markolva a kötelet.  
\- Nézze, tanár úr, milyen magasan vagyok... Lassan megdöntöm a rekordom - lihegi kimerülten.  
\- Én is így látom. Szedje elő valaki a másik kötelet, hagyjuk csak Jonest érvényesülni.  
\- Tanár úr, ez gyerekkínzás - nyöszörgi a fiú.  
\- Az igazgató szerencsére ezt tavaly sem fogadta el a kirúgatásomhoz - jegyzi meg Zwingli, miközben a kedvenc (szerencsére töltény nélküli) puskájával babrál.  
Alfred valahol mélyen belül elmosolyodik a régi szép emlékek hallatán, még ha ez kívülről nem is látszik. Persze úgy könnyű megmaradni az iskolában, ha valaki együtt van az igazgatóval. Ezt valószínűleg az a vén pernahajder is tudja, azért vigyorog ennyire minden óra elején.  
\- Lássuk az újoncot - int Zwingli a fejével, mire Matthew fürge gyíkként suhan fel egészen a plafonig.  
Alfred csak sértetten mordul egyet, majd a másik oldalára szenvedi magát, miközben az egész osztály gond nélkül megmássza az akadályt.  
\- Jones, még egy próba? - Alfred elnyújtott nyöszörgést hallgat. - Mondom másképp: ha most nem mászod meg ezt a kötelet, véletlen megtöltöm itt ezt a puskát, és véletlen szolgáltatok neked egy kis talpalávalót.  
Alfred szenvedve feljebb kapaszkodik egy egész centivel.  
\- Te is jól összeszedted magad a nyáron, Jones.  
\- Ne tessék beszólogatni a súlyomra, tanár úr - tápászkodik fel morogva Alfred, majd dacosan lenéz a tanárára. Kimondottan élvezi ilyenor, hogy a legtöbb embernél magasabb.  
\- Ez esetben húsz kör levezető futás az iskola körül. Mivel Jones még túl sokat tud beszélni, megajándékozzuk további tízzel a viszontlátás örömére.  
Alfred szemrehányóan szggerálja a tanárt. Ha Arthurnak meg Braginskinek megy a szemmelverés, neki is sikerülnie kell.  
\- Ne akarj ritmust is alá - emeli fel Zwingli kissé a puskát, mire Alfred szolidan hörögve-nyöszörögve elvonul a többiek után.  
\- Ez egy szabad ország, nem kényszeríthet! - üvölti még vissza, de a tanárát valahogy nem hatja meg.

\- Miért utál engem mindenki? - sóhajtja Alfred, majd elvetődik az ágyán. A sötétség jótékonyan burkolja be a szobát, de tudja, hogy Amerika ott van, ott kell lennie. - Először Zwingli, aztán Arthur vágott le egy hisztit. Edelstein, Héderváry... Igazából az összes tanár ki van rám akadva Gilberten és Antonión kívül.  
\- Mintha erről te is tehetnél - jegyzi meg mellékesen Amerika.  
\- Kösz a kedvességet meg az együttérzést.  
\- Bármikor - vigyorodik el a férfi, mire Alfred hozzávág egy párnát, ami végül a sarokban csattan.  
\- És ott van Matt, akit meg máris mindenki imád, de érted, így _mindenki_, aki létezik az egész iskolában, és ha nem lenne ilyen introvertált, vígan lenyúlhatná a barátaimat, de nem, ő ilyen kis szentlélek.  
\- Szóval most mindent az ő nyakába akarsz varrni - vág közbe könnyed hangon Amerika, de Alfredot nem érdekli, belelendülve, szélesen gesztikulálva magyaráz.  
\- Egyszerűen mindenben jobb, aztán jön ezzel a jótét lélek arccal, hogy "Jaj, nyugi, legközelebb jobban fog sikerülni...", én meg csak vigyorgok, pedig olyankor le tudnám szúrni egy ceruzával is.  
\- Hát te hülye vagy - állapítja meg magában Amerika.  
\- Gyűlölöm, érted? Gyűlölöm! Ezzel az egész helyzettel együtt, amibe Arthur kevert - kiált fel, és az ajtó előtt halk koppanás, de Alfred nem veszi észre, csak a másik kapja oda mindentudóan a tekintetét.  
\- Azt se tudod, mi az a gyűlölet. Annak, akinek ilyen véges az élete, nem ilyen bolondságokkal kellene foglalkoznia. És mindketten tudjuk, hogy te sem gondolod komolyan.  
\- Biztosan van olyan, akit te is utálsz. Anglia. Oroszország, az Atyaúristen, vagy bárki.  
\- Nincs időm gyűlölködni - von vállat Amerika. - És neked se kellene.  
\- De én nem akarom megkedvelni - motyogja Alfred, a hangja olyan, mint egy nyűgös gyereké. - Az fájdalmas.  
\- Azért viselkedj, mert anyád a fejünkre koppint. Ha már alapszinten lehetetlen rád vigyázni.  
Alfred végre elvigyorodik, felszabadultan és vidáman, ahogy máskor mindig, és még akkor se hervad le a mosoly az arcáról, amikor kopogás rebben és Matt félénken benyit az ajtón.  
\- Egy tízes skálán mennyire zavarok? - Alfred még Amerikára néz, aki fültől fülig érő szájjal kacag, majd búcsút int neki.  
\- Csak ügyesen, haver.  
Alfred zavartan bólint, mire Matthew beljebb óvakodik, aztán valahogy, még a fiú maga se tudja, hogyan, de órákig beszélgetnek anélkül, hogy kifogynának a szavakból.  
Ha Alfred jobban belegondol, ez az első rendes beszélgetésük.


End file.
